BNATURAL is the way to be
by LorMenari
Summary: bnatural is a note...just to let you know....the shuffle fic! check it out!


**i just felt like doing another one...**

* * *

Song 1 – When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls

Marti had always dreamed about what she was going to be when she grew up. Would she be like Casey? Or would she be more like Derek?

One thing she knew is that she wanted to be famous. She wanted to have lots of money and drive a cool car. She wanted to be in movies and travel around the world. She always dreamed about what it would be like to be older. She would even have BOOBIES like Casey!

Derek always told her to be careful what she wished for because she just might get it.

Ten years down the road, Marti was an unhappy movie star. She was only seventeen and yet everyone knew her name. She was on all the covers of the famous magazines.

"Derek was right," she thought to herself before picking up the phone to call her favorite brother like she did every night. She lived in the states now and he was still in Canada. She was very sad. She got what she wished for.

Song 2 – On An Evening in Roma by Dean Martin

Casey had always wanted to go to Rome. So, for Casey and Derek's graduation gift, their parents sent them to Italy. The two looked around at all the fantastic sights. They visited the Colosseum and the Trevi Fountain. Their days were filled with sight seeing.

And even though the days were hot, the evenings were hotter. They fell in love in Rome. At night, they would walk around the city, holding hands. It's what all the Romans seem to do. And, heck, wasn't the saying "when in Rome!?"

Song 3 – We Really Shouldn't be Doing This by George Strait

Casey and Derek were always playing around, throwing innuendos around like they were nothing. But, one night, it went to far. They were alone in the house when their normal talk started. Then, things got serious as Casey brought their newfound relationship into question.

"So, what's going on between us?"

"What do you mean, Case?"

"I mean, us, talking like this. We shouldn't do this."

"Why?"

"Because, it's going to cross the line."

"I think it already has," Derek said before kissing her.

Song 4 – I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

"I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual, Princess."

"You're a jerk, a moron, and an ass!"

"And, you're a keener, a klutz, and an ice princess."

"I hate everything about you, Derek Venturi!"

"Believe me, I feel the same way."

Casey ran into her room, slamming her door behind her. She crumpled into the floor and began to cry. She then said to herself, "I hate you...but, oh God, do I love you."

Meanwhile, Derek had turned up his music so loud and began to think about their newest fight. He seriously hated Casey. But, he also knew that he loved her. He just didn't know why.

He decided to try to find out, he tore out of his room and opened her door.

"What do you want?"

He rushed over to her and kissed her so passionately, filled with all the hate and the love he was feeling. And she happily, yet angrily, returned the kiss.

Song 5 – The Graduation Song (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C

It was the day of graduation. Casey, Emily, Derek, Sam, Ralph, and Kendra were all waiting in the library with the rest of their class. They were all so excited, yet so very scared.

"Guys, we've got to make a pact," Ralph told them.

"Sure, Ralph, what is it?" Casey asked.

"I don't know...something to make us keep in touch."

"How about that we'll always be friends?" Sam put in.

"I'd like that," Kendra said.

"Me too," Emily piped in.

The whole time, Derek was silent.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Casey asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about all the things we've been through. And all the friends we've lost. Man, I miss Sheldon," he laughed, "Never thought I'd say that."

"We had some good times, that's for sure," Sam said.

"I just can't believe we're going to be split up," Kendra said.

"I know, I thought high school was never going to end," Ralph said quietly.

"Remember prom? That was so awesome. It was also the day before Sheldon left. I can't wait to see him in a couple of days," that came from Emily.

Until graduation started, the group talked and remembered all their favorite high school memories.

Song 6 – Do You Wanna Dance by The Beach Boys

It was senior prom. Casey had gone with Thomas Logan and Derek had gone with some girl. He really couldn't remember her name.

The day was going great. Everything seemed fine. That was until Casey caught Thomas making out with Sarah O'Connor.

Casey was in tears as Thomas tried to explain what was going on.

Derek saw her crying and came to her rescue.

"Thanks, Derek."

"It was nothing."

Casey just smiled up at him.

"Hey "Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

Song 7 – Killa by Cherish ft. Young Joc

Derek was the player of the school. But he knew how to make Casey loose all control. He was a heart breaker, but Casey wanted him tonight. She couldn't resist him.

"Hi Case," he whispered in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine.

Casey gulped, unable to say anything back.

"I saw you looking at me," he said with a smirk.

Casey knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. She had seen Derek date and dump more girls than the other guys in school put together. Finally, she found her words.

"I've got to have you tonight."

"I knew you would eventually. Everyone does."

Song 8 – There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney

Casey was just supposed to be another girl he slept with. Just a one night thing. Something they did when they got caught up in the moment. He was too young for the consequences that came with that night. His dreams were gone. There was no point in dreaming for the famous hockey career he planned.

"There goes my life...ugh my future, my everything. I'm just gonna kiss it all goodbye," he told Sam on the phone.

Four years later...

Her pictures were covering the fridge. Casey was waiting to take tuck her in to bed as she hugged him goodnight. She had Casey's blue eyes and her pretty brown curls. He realized that it wasn't a mistake anymore. He was in love with that little girl. Almost as much as he was in love with the mother.

She dragged her teddy bear up the stairs as he said to himself, "There goes my life. My future, my everything. I love you."

Fourteen years later...

Her car was filled with Abercrombie clothing and his credit cards. She was going to college on a hockey scholarship. Women's hockey had definitely taken off in the past couple of years and she had big dreams of being a famous hockey player.

She hugged Casey and then Derek.

"I love you mom, dad."

"We love you too, Elizabeth," Derek responded since Casey was too busy crying.

She took off in her car as they waved goodbye to her.

Derek thought to himself, "There goes my life, my future, my everything, baby goodbye."

Then, he wrapped his arm around his wife, bent down and kissed her, and said, "Thank you for helping me create something as wonderful as Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you too, Derek."

Song 9 – Crazy Ex-Girlfriend by Miranda Lambert

Patrick had broke her heart for the last time. She pulled into Smelly Nelly's when she saw _her_ mustang. Sally walked right into the restaurant. Patrick and _the _other _girl_ were sharing a banana strawberry smoothie just like she used to with Patrick. And then _she_ looked at Sally. I guess she didn't figure that Sally would go there. Little did she know. Sally knew that Patrick's pretty girls were all the same. And they all knew her name. She was, well, a crazy ex-girlfriend.

And that's when she started throwing things at Patrick. She was ticked off.

"_This _is the reason you broke us up again?" she said as she got into his face.

All he could do was gulp.

Song 10 – Just a Friend by Mario

When the new guy, Cameron, came up to Casey because I happened to stop him from asking her out, she told him that we were just friends.

When the guidance counselor asked if she had feelings for me, she replied that we were only friends.

I'm tired of being just friends. She has what I need and I know I have what she needs. I want her to see what she means to me and that I need her. I want to be the guy for her. Ugh, she was so aggrivating.

"Hey Case."

"Derek, why did you stop Cameron from asking me out?"

"Oh, because."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Maybe it's because Imtiredofjustbeingafriendtoyou."

"What's that? I didnt' catch it?

"I'm. Tired. Of. Just. Being. A. Friend. To. You."

* * *

**p.s. smile jesus loves you!**


End file.
